<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Diversity Index by lilypods (atamascolily)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237656">[podfic] Diversity Index</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods'>lilypods (atamascolily)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Botany, Gen, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Worldbuilding, podfic cover art welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Star Fever! This is a fic set in the same universe as the wonderful Dogmatix and Norcumi's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514793/chapters/7728092">A Star to Steer By.</a></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Averages for the diversity of species on Earth range five million (a conservative estimate) to twenty-five million (generous) to one trillion (unlikely, but provides a degree of scale.)</p>
  <p>Ecosystems as they are presented in Star Wars tend to have exceptionally limited flora and fauna. A planet can have under 50 species, or under ten species, with half of those species found on other planets as well. Compared to Earth, the trend is a fraction of the genetic diversity, and a flexible attitude towards introducing exotic species.</p>
  <p>Some scientists of varying species and disciplines end up talking about that, at length.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Diversity Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semianonymity/gifts">Semianonymity</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223354">Diversity Index</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semianonymity/pseuds/Semianonymity">Semianonymity</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to JediMorsith for taking the time to do one last quality control.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="userstuff">
  <p><strong>Title</strong>: Diversity Index</p>
  <p><strong>Author: </strong>Semianonymity</p>
  <p><strong>Read by: </strong>atamascolily</p>
  <p><strong>Warnings: </strong>none</p>
  <p><strong>Length: </strong>00:23:33</p>
  <p><strong>Download link: </strong><a href="https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/Diversity_Index.mp3">here</a>; thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm">KLCtheBookworm</a> for hosting!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>